


The Power of Little Things

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The needle, and the damage done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Little Things

One single black stone, lost in the corner of the board, and everything else lost its meaning. Akira looked at it and felt his bottom lip tremble, whether in anger or disappointment, he wasn't sure. He'd been expecting the move ten moves ago and had already dismissed its importance and moved on. Now, he was regretting it. He knew Shindou and how the boy would make these moves in a strange order just to spite him, and now he was going to win and there was nothing Akira could do about it. He stilled his bottom lip and smiled, a ghost of a laugh escaping, and said, "I have lost." The smirk that formed in the corner of Shindou's mouth somehow made the loss okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I came across a bunch of unposted drabbles on an old hard drive. This is one such drabble.


End file.
